Super Smash Comics
by xrz
Summary: Webcomics SSB. Characters from many games are returning. New tournament. New match types. New Smashers. New Worlds. WHO WILL WIN. T to be safe
1. The first 20 smashers(and some assists)

_I have returned after a long break. Thank you those who have waited patiently. My new start is now. __**UPDATES MAY STILL BE SPORADIC.**_

THE FIGHTERS

A blight lay over the land, a blight that was about to end. The princess watched as the green clad warrior stabbed at a horrid demon. The demon tried to knock the hero back but he rolled out of the way as her captor laughed at his enemies struggles. The hero dashed between the beasts legs and stabbed upward slaying it. Victorious he turned to were the dark lord stood. The dark lord drew his blade, but as he was about to engage the warrior three portals opened. The princess quickly strode through, the hero sheathed his weapon and stepped into the portal. The dark lord grinned and slowly followed the other two as the portal closed. -**The Legend of Zelda**

The blue haired/eyed angel quickly pulled her shirt down over her scarred arms as a knock came at the wagon's door. She opened the door and in came a small brown squirrel like creature with a blue shirt and a long tail stepped in greeting her. She was followed by a tall purple haired demon in a black coat and red bell bottoms. He rubbed his horns and then hugged the angel, talking at a million words a second. He let go of her arm and he and the squirrel creature flew out the door. The angel turned into to a snow rabbit dashed after the two straight into a portal that formed right below the wagon and the three fell. -**Slightly Damned**

Two beings sat staring at the clouds. The pink ball had arrived from Dreamland to visit his friend in his hometown. The young boy hand the ball a cupcake which it sucked in and swallowed whole. The boy stood and tossed it a rock, the creature sucked it in and spat it back out. The boy laughed and pulled out a bat. He hit the rock high up in the air. The pair high fived. Suddenly a cry of pain rang out and the two looked up as a hand shaped shadow floated over them. They smiled and with a cheer dashed into the forming portal. -**Kirby/Earthbound**

A giant spirit zoomed across the sky. Inside stood a man, three boys, and a girl. Lecturing the four on what was to come, the man adjusted his sunglasses, wiped off his jacket, and strode across the belly of the train-like beast. A red haired boy with an anime spiky haircut interjected. The man replied and a boy with a black cap and hoodie cringed, gripping his bat. The girl summoned a paper stool and jumped off it high fiving the boy with a paintbrush. Then a portal opened in front of the train. The children ready their chosen weapons while the man stood calmly.-**Paranatural**

Standing at the top of the world was exhilarating. Pulling his hat lower the teen in red turned to face his challenger. A boy with a yellow and black cap riding a blue wolf approached. The boy bowed and called for the wolf to battle, the teen looked to his friend; a tall grey creature with a purple tail. The creature greeted the boy and then shot a ball of energy at the wolf knocking it back. Raising an energy shield the creature blocked an ice beam from the wolf. Another bolt and a focused look from the creature knocked the wolf to the ground. The boy recalled the wolf and pulled out a red and white ball. Suddenly a portal opened and the boy fell thru; the teen and the creature swiftly followed.-**Pokemon**

They made an odd sight, the green furred rabbit, sword and shield; with a red three triangle crest adorning her shield and brown tunic. Red fur on her mostly white face. The Hyena man, standing tall over his two young companions. A chain of red baubles around his neck, his hands and feet bandaged, with a shield on his back, and a dark green kilt. Oddest of all was the short black furred creature wearing a cloak and scarf of the same color. Her species was anyones guess and she held an extremely large bomb. They were out questing, as they slowly made their way into a cavern, the room was engulfed in energy. -**LatchKey Kingdom**

Swearing, the blue boy watched his enemy flee…. again. His gun reverted to a hand and he turned away. His helmet disengaged and brown hair sprang up. A portal opened and he stepped through.-**Mega Man**

Arguing once again, the purple cat in a ridiculous jumpsuit was arguing with his crew man. The red panda had her arm set to blaster and was waving it frantically. The ship was going down and the crew was not helping, they were all hiding in engineering. The two screamed as a blue portal opened in front of them. The cat tugged on the controls but they were useless. The ship spun into the gate.-**Commander Kitty**

Blaster shots rang across the jungle as the armored woman threw herself behind a wall to dodge the incoming fire. She morphed into a ball and rolled away, then snapping upright shot a missile at her attackers. The pirates went flying in all directions. She smirked and advanced to where she knew the metal dragon lurked. A portal opened as she shot the door. The woman nodded and bounded into the portal.-**Metroid**


	2. The Rest of Them

**Sorry for those who enjoyed the last page but the last of the fighters and some new characters and judges will be introduced thru story.**

Rhea(squirrel thing from chapter, 1 slightly damned) got shakily to her fight rubbing her head. Looking around she saw Buwaro(the purple demon) and Kieri(the angel) face down on the ground grumbling. Around was a large group of people, many also just getting to their feet. The room was almost full with strange people in stranger clothes. Dressed in camo a man(Solid Snake) was helping a purple cat to his feet(Commander Kitty,Commander Kitty). A pink ball thing was playing with two children in parkas(Kirby/Ice climbers) Across the room two boys with caps and bats were arguing(Max, Paranatural)(Ness). A man in green noticed Rhea and walked over, "Hello my friend I am l Link". Rhea edged away at this,"I don't know about friend ,where the hell are we". Link smiled, "Why you are in Smash Mansion, home of Smash Brothers, the greatest fighting championship in the world, a warriors proving ground", gesturing to the others in the room and then pulled Buwaro to his feet, "Since you are here, you are counted among the universe's greatest heroes…..and villains". Link sighed, "That's the official thing Master Hand told me to tell you, anyway welcome. " The two shook hands, Kieri looked at Link sword drawn, "Who is Master Hand"? Link pointed to the balcony in the corner where people were starting to gather. "Go take a look". Then he walked over to a woman in a blue jumpsuit high-fiving her, the two then began to talk. Rhea moved over to the balcony to see a giant hand on a giant stage among the biggest crowd she had ever seen.

Master Hand appeared on stage to the thunder of thousands of cheering spectators. He turned in a circle waving. Then faced one way on the giant pillar stage surround by fans, with the stage itself projected on every possible surface. "Welcome one and all **TO THE 4TH ANNUAL SUPER SMASH BROTHERS TOURNAMENT**. We have so many new fighters and battle grounds this year, as well as a team challenge competition, with semi-nonviolent events. But don't worry, our main priority is still SMASHING! Now for returning contestants!" The room went black and Master Hands voice rang out, "RETURNING AS LAST YEARS CHAMPION; SOLID SNAKE" Suddenly the lights turned back on, sitting on the stage was a simple box. Then there was a resounding boom as the box blew apart and Snake appeared along with an ear shattering cheer. An extension formed in the stage, a platform with stairs leading up to it. Snake climbed and took his place as Master Hand continued,"The two heroes who tied for second place and the popular favorites! LINK AND SAMUS ARAN!" At this Rhea looked around, the two were gone. On the stage a ship landed and Samus emerged as a giant Triforce mark appeared behind her and Link rolled out, launching himself into the air with a spin attack. They then joined Snake on the platform. "Kirby in 3rd", the puffball entered on a warpstar. "Mewtwo, Toon Link, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Shadow The Hedgehog, Little Mac, Fox, Falco, Zelda/Sheik, Pit, Marth, Sonic, Apollo Justice, Ice Climbers, Ness, Meta Knight, R.O.B, Pokemon Trainer Red, Solid Snake, Game & Watch, Lucario, Wolf, Ganendorf, Dedee, AND….. MEGA MAN, " The heroes(and villains) performed their entrances and posed with the other smashers, clapping for each new arrival. The crowd went wild, especially for Mega Man, Master Hand let them calm and then continued.

"I have three groups to introduce. First some new judges and the fighters arriving with them. ALL WELCOME OUR DUO FROM , JUDGE PYRO AND FIGHTER PYRO!" The RED Spy appeared from nowhere walking onto a new, smaller platform. With a burst of fires and rainbows the Pyro appeared and joined the Smashers. "FROM THE FAIR COUNTRY OF SKYRIM, JUDGE ARNGEIR AND THE DOVAKHIN!" A Khajit appeared among an explosion of wind, crouching, wearing a black hood and armor, wielding two blades. Behind him came a tall man in long grey robes. "MEISTERS OF THE DWMA, JUDGE FRAKEN STEIN AND FIGHTER TEAM MAKA & SOUL". A chair rolled onto the stage as Stein fell off it. A witch hunter fired off as Maka appeared holding Soul in scythe form. "NOW FOR WHAT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THOSE WHO HAVE NEVER EVEN HEARD OF SMASH BROS. LOUDRES AND L33T NINJ4". Two people appeared on stage as behind them hovered a projection of a ninja and a woman in battle armor, her hands burning. "MAX AND ISABEL FROM THE PARANATURAL ACTIVITIES CLUB." A boy with a bat and a girl with a book waved. "TWO SPACERS, COMMANDER KITTY AND NINWAH." A purple cat lorded up the attention as a red panda with a arm cannon face palmed. "Willa, Ashe and Dragonpuncher ." A green female rabbit with a sword and sheild both marked with a red triforce. A small black wolf dressed in a black cloak wearing a grey scarf on her face. A giant Hyena waved and threw his shield like a boomerang, lazily cathcing it.

"AND SO THIS YEARS CHAMPIONS, THANK YOU EVERYONE BUT THIS IT FOR NOW. The entire crew of Smashers posed for a group shot and then disappeared.

**I own NOTHING. So this years heroes(and villains). Next Chapter== SMASH MANSION.**


End file.
